bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy and Jerry Are Rich/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Jimmy and Jerry Are Rich. Transcript (There is a nature show on TV about lobsters.) Male narrator: The lobster, or Homarus gammarus, walks slowly along the seafloor. This creature will make its home under a rock, where it will live for the next 50 years. (Bob and Larry are incredibly bored by the program.) Larry: (yawns) Bob: I'm gonna see what else is- Announcer: Don't see what else is on! There is nothing else on! There is only Monster Truck Rally! Both: Yay! Announcer: Featuring the greatest monster truck of all time: the Smashbreaker! (The advertisement ends.) Bob: (moans) Larry: (soft giggle) I'm so happy. (Larry then jumps out at Bob and tackles him to the floor as they roll across the floor.) Larry: I need a monster truck, Bob. I need it more than I've needed anything. Even more than when I needed that yo-yo with a picture of a poodle on it. So you must know how serious I am. Bob: I need it, too. Larry: Good, then I've convinced you. You'll thank me in the end. So, how do we get one? Bob: I saw Mr. Lunt selling a used truck. Maybe he- Larry: To Mr. Lunt, was what I was about to say. (Bob and Larry take a look at the truck, but it's an ordinary pickup truck, rather than a monster truck.) Larry: Hm. This truck isn't quite monster-y enough. It's trucker-y enough, no doubt about it, but not monster-y enough. Mr. Lunt: Bob, Larry! Looking at my used truck, huh? Interested in buying it? Bob: Hey, Mr. Lunt. As a matter of fact, we are. Mr. Lunt: It's a good truck. Larry: Eh, I was just saying, this truck isn't quite monster-y- Bob: (nudges Larry) Quiet. Um, yeah, it looks nice, but it's not quite right. Mr. Lunt: Well, what kind of a truck are you looking for? Pickup? Flatbed? Semi? Larry: Monster. Mr. Lunt: Monster truck, eh? Monster truck, let's see... nope, nope, nope. Sorry, guys, but this is the only truck- (gasps) Oh, wait, there's one. (Camera zooms out on a large monster truck standing right in front of Bob, Larry, and Mr. Lunt. Larry becomes excited at the size of the monster truck.) Mr. Lunt: Hm. Don't know how I missed that. That right there is the Explode Destroyer, and just like every other monster truck, it's the greatest monster truck of all time! Bob: We'll take it! Mr. Lunt: OK, how much you got? Bob: Um, I have ten dollars. What about you, Larry? Larry: Um, I have four cents, a fish stick, somebody's glasses, and... (gasps) ...the world record stinkiest blue cheese. (Scene cuts to Bob and Larry returning home rather dejectedly.) Bob: How will we ever afford a monster truck? (The sound of Bob's phone ringing is heard, which catches Bob and Larry's attention as they try to reach the phone, but they fight each other in an attempt to reach the phone. Bob and Larry then become engaged in a tug-of-war over the phone.) Bob: Larry, behind you! A lobster juggling marshmallows! Larry: Huh? (Larry lets go of the phone and hops off, leaving Bob alone, before Bob answers his phone.) Bob: Hello? Male voice: Hello, I'm calling to inform you of a large inheritance that you have... inherited. Bob: (gasps) I inherited a large inheritance? That's splendid. Male voice: I do have the right residence? Jimmy and Jerry? Jimmy and Jerry Gourd? (Bob becomes dismayed) Bob: (sighs) Eh, no, this is Bob and Larry. Male voice: Oh, my mistake. (Bob hangs up, just as Larry comes back afterwards.) Larry: Bob, are you sure you saw a juggling lobster? Bob: It was a man calling about an inheritance that we inherited, but it wasn't true. Larry: What's an inheritance? Bob: An inheritance is when somebody passes something they own on to you, except in this case, it's not being passed on to us, it's being passed on to Jimmy and Jerry. It's not fair. How will we ever afford a monster truck? (Bob suddenly gets an idea as he gives off a devious smile after that. At Jimmy and Jerry's home...) Jimmy: A large inheritance, you say? Shipping to our house, you say? Should arrive in a few days, you say? Well, thank you! (Jimmy hangs up afterwards before facing Jerry.) Jerry: Who was that? Jimmy: Didn't say. But he did say that we have a large inheritance coming our way. Jerry: What should we do with it? (The doorbell rings, which catches Jimmy and Jerry's attention. The two gourds get in a hurry to reach the door, but they end up running into each other twice, before both brothers start chasing each other to try to get to the door.) Jimmy: Hey, what's that over there? (Jerry turns around, which gives Jimmy a chance to answer the door.) Jerry: (chuckles) Got me again, Jimmy. You how much I love finding out what's in other places. (Jimmy and Jerry answer the door to find Bob and Larry at the door.) Bob and Larry: Well, hello, friends! Jimmy: You guys want some lemonade? Hey, Jerry, get these guys some lemonade. Larry: This is a great plan, Bob. Bob: I haven't told you the plan yet. Larry: Oh, what's the plan, Bob? Bob: We become best friends with Jimmy and Jerry, real nice-like. And then, once we're best friends, we ask if they would like to help us buy a monster truck with a little something called "a large inheritance". (chuckles) It's just Larry enough... I mean, crazy enough to work. Jimmy: Sorry, guys, looks like we're out of lemonade. Bob: Hey, friends, we were just in the neighborhood when it occurred to us that you might need some help with chores. Larry: Yeah, would you like some housework done by your longtime personal friends, Bob and Larry? Jimmy: Are you kidding? Jerry: OK. (Jimmy and Jerry then show Bob and Larry the huge mess of dirty dishes and empty sardine cans in their kitchen. Naturally, Bob and Larry are shocked by the size of the mess.) Both: (shrieking) Jerry: It's a mess. Jimmy: It would mean a lot to us if you guys helped us clean it. I mean, that's what best friends would do, right? (Bob and Larry look at each other rather uncertainly afterwards. Bob and Larry are later sweeping up the mess, before Larry uses his broom to whack a sweat sock onto Bob's head.) Larry: (laughs) (Larry still continues laughing, until Bob throws the sweat sock into Larry's mouth, which causes Larry to frantically get the sock out of his mouth.) Larry: (sputters) Bob: (laughs) Jimmy: OK, first things first, we gotta get rid of these dust bunnies. You may think they look cute- Jerry: They are cute. Jimmy: Yeah, they are cute. But they're also dust, so we gotta sweep 'em up. Be on your guard. Bob, Larry, Jerry: Sir, yes, sir! Larry: Okey-dokey. (The foursome then trek through the house to look for dust bunnies. Bob and Larry scout through the house, when Bob is taken off guard by a sound, which turns out to be the faucet dripping. Bob and Larry resume scouting the house, when they hear something scurry by, which catches their attention. The duo then approach the space between the counter and the refrigerator to find the source of the noise, until a small dust bunny hops out from the space in front of them.) Bob and Larry: Huh? Aw! Dust Bunny: (squeaks) Bob and Larry: Aw! (However, the dust bunny suddenly turns vicious before it jumps out at Bob and Larry, which terrifies them.) Both: (screams) (The dust bunny chases after Bob and Larry, before it drags them both into the darkest area of the house. The sounds of crashing and clattering are heard, as Jimmy and Jerry can only watch on. Things get thrown around, while the crashing sounds still continue. Bob then rolls past Jimmy and Jerry, while Larry also staggers out as well.) Larry: They're not cute. (Larry then falls over, while Jimmy and Jerry can only look at each other. Later, the gourds, with the help of Bob and Larry are now washing the dishes.) Jimmy: Hey, we're pretty good at this. Here. Jerry: Yeah, we'll be done in no time. Bob: Yeah, no time. Larry: Yeah... (Larry starts daydreaming about driving the brand new monster truck all over town, before driving it up the side of the counter, as it flies right over the top of the counter, over Archibald, Ichabeezer, Madame Blueberry, Pa Grape, Junior, Laura, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude, and Phillipe.) Jean-Claude: That is the greatest monster truck of all time! (Larry then lands the monster truck on the top of the counter, as the others start to crowd around him.) All: Larry! Larry! Larry! Larry! (Larry's daydream ends, as Bob is calling him.) Bob: Larry! Larry! Jimmy and Jerry: Dry faster! (Larry sets down the clean dish, before he picks up a broom and prepares to sweep the floor.) Larry: (singing) I like to sit around And be a clown Have little responsibility But now I'm in this room, With a broom Inexplicabillibly Bob: (singing) I'm working towards A big reward By scrubbing floors and such I'm they're impressed with me, I'm sure the prize will be Bob and Larry: (singing) A brand new monster truck All: (singing) Yes, we love chores! Larry: (singing) Washing the windows And scrubbing the floors All: (singing) Chores! Bob: (singing) Doing the laundry And painting the doors All: (singing) Chores! Larry: (singing) Sweeping rugs and lining the drawers Bob and Larry: (singing) All this stuff we're happily Arranging alphabetically Chores! Jimmy: You missed a spot! Bob and Larry: (singing) Chores! Jerry: Wash that pot! Bob and Larry: (singing) Chores! Jimmy: You're on a roll! Jerry: Ten hours to go! Jimmy: Is that a stain? Jerry: Unclog that drain. All: What is that there? I think it's someone's hair. Yuck! All: (singing) Chores! Bob: (singing) We're reaching, we're bending We're down on all fours All: (singing) Chores! Larry: (singing) Cleaning in places That have long been ignored All: (singing) Chores! Larry: (singing) Let's not forget to do them Unto the lord All: (singing) Cho-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ores! (The foursome toss their brooms in the air as the song ends.) Jimmy: Phew! I'm sweaty. (After finishing the chores, Bob and Larry rest on the couch.) Bob: We're done. Larry: No more cleaning. I want to live in filth. Jimmy: Wow, thanks, guys. We got that done in record time. Bob: Oh, good. That was quite a lot of work. When was the last time you cleaned in there? Jerry: Yesterday. Bob: Anyway, like I was saying, that was quite a lot of work. Jimmy: Sure was. We couldn't have done it without you. Let us know if there's anything we can do to repay you. (Bob and Larry finally see their chance.) Bob: Maybe you could use your large inheritance to... (chuckles) ...buy us a monster truck? (Jimmy and Jerry look at each other.) Both: Sure! (Bob and Larry then rush home, much to the confusion of Jimmy and Jerry.) Jimmy: Bob? Larry? (Bob and Larry have arrived home as Bob prepares to call Mr. Lunt.) Bob: Yes, Mr. Lunt? I'd like to buy that monster truck now. You're gonna deliver it to our house? Sure! Bring it on over! (Bob hangs up.) Larry: All we need now is that inheritance. (The doorbell rings as Bob and Larry both rush towards the door.) Larry: Bob, now there is a juggling lobster behind you! Bob: (chuckles) No, it's actually behind you. Larry: What? Huh? (turns around) Ha! Got me again with the old switcheroo. Bob: (laughs) (Bob and Larry answer the door to find Jimmy and Jerry at the door.) Jimmy: Our inheritance has arrived. Jerry: It's here. All: Hooray! (Jimmy then pulls out the inheritance, which is a sandwich, instead of money.) Jimmy: Here it is. It's a petrified sandwich signed by Phil Vischer. (Bob is excited, before becoming surprised once he hears what the inheritance actually is.) Bob: It's a what? Jerry: Petrified. Larry: It looks delicious. Hooray! (Larry is excited, but Bob stops him.) Bob: No, Larry, we can't pay for a monster truck with a petrified sandwich. Jerry: Sandwich. Larry: (shocked) No truck? (Bob and Larry arrive home again with Larry carrying the petrified sandwich.) Bob: (sighs) I can't believe this. That was the worst day of my life, and we're not even gonna get a monster truck out of it. Is that so much to ask? All that work for nothing. Larry: I don't think so, Bob. It would have been better if we would have helped them without expecting a monster truck. Bob: You're right. Helping others is the right thing to do. Larry: Yeah, helping others is its own reward. (Bob and Larry hear their door knocking, before they answer it to see Mr. Lunt at the door with the monster truck.) Mr. Lunt: All right, boys, one monster truck, delivered right to your door. Just sign here. Larry: Take it back, Mr. Lunt. Bob: We can't afford it. Mr. Lunt: You can't? Oh. Larry: It's too bad you don't have a little toy monster truck we can buy for ten bucks. Mr. Lunt: Wait, what about this? (Mr. Lunt pulls out a toy monster truck, as a honking sound is heard.) Bob: How much is it? Mr. Lunt: Hm... ten dollars and four cents? Bob and Larry: Eh? (Bob and Larry are now playing with the toy monster truck, with Larry carrying it. The monster truck rolls across the floor with Bob and Larry chasing it. Larry is now riding on top of the monster truck with Bob chasing after him, before Bob also rides on top of the monster truck with Larry chasing after him. Larry trips, accidentally pushing Bob forward as he crashes off-screen, before the toy monster truck rolls up in front of him. Larry then picks up the toy monster truck and smiles, as the screen irises out, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts